


What Happens In The Forest Stays In The Forest (Chapter 8.5)

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Jealous Castiel, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sirens, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Balthazar, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Castiel to the Celestial Orgy to help get him laid.  The plan changes when Balthazar, a friend of Castiel's, takes a certain interest in Dean and his beautiful body.</p><p>(Can be read as a standalone, but if you feel lost at all I encourage you to read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7698610/chapters/17541238">Smoke Jumper</a>!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Forest Stays In The Forest (Chapter 8.5)

In a vast clearing in the wood, there were no trees of bushes of any kind.  Mossy grass covered the floor of the valley, posies and starlets of every color dotting the landscape here and there.  A stream, so small in its size that it would probably be more accurate to classify it as a trickle, ran down from a hill on the left side of the valley and fed into a spring at the base of the hill, the fresh water shimmering darkly in the moonlight as dazzlingly beautiful women with long tails and naked bodies splashed about inside the pool.  Water clung to them; shapely breasts and curvy hips swaying flagrantly as they dipped in and out of the spring.

 _Sirens_ , thought Dean, as he took in the sight of their gorgeous forms swaying in the crystalline water.  Nymphs and fairies, naked, chased each other in circles around the pool as they shrieked and giggled.  The fragrance of marijuana, spicy and sweet, hung heavy in the air and drew him in closer towards the party.  Castiel followed close behind, nearly heal to toe with the human, looking around warily at the festivities around them.  He was nervous, Dean could tell.  It was okay, though.  Dean would make sure that he had a good time.

“Cassie!”  A rather distinct voice called from somewhere amongst the crowd, and Dean and Castiel both stopped walking to look around.  Through the plumes of smoke came bounding a tall, thin man, naked from the waist up and holding a half-eaten pomegranate in his hand.  His grin was devilish, and it lit up his entire face, hazel eyes glowing behind curly wisps of blonde hair.  Like Castiel he was covered in vines, though his were much more abundant than the wood nymph’s and grew leaves rather than flowers.  They covered his entire body thickly, his pale skin only visible through the thicket in some spots, and they twisted all the way from his toes to his neck, curling delicately around his pointy ears where they ended.  Dean could only gape at the creature in awe as he bounded forward, slinging his arms around Castiel’s neck and practically hanging off of him.

“Balthazar,” Castiel greeted, his voice all business, and Balthazar laughed at the sound of it.  He pressed his nose into Castiel’s neck, hot air puffing against his skin.  Castiel could have smelled the wine on his breath from a mile away.  “I thought you had moved away?  Gone to Appalachia to tame Tailypo, is what I heard.”

“Ah yes, it is so.  But now I am back; the Alabama heat is simply _atrocious_ ,” Balthazar complained loudly, swaying his hips to the music of the sirens.  His fingers carded through Castiel’s hair seemingly on their own accord, and surprisingly, Castiel made no move to stop them.  Dean felt a pang of jealousy low in his stomach, and he looked away, towards the sirens again.  They were quite beautiful.

“As if it is not disgustingly hot out here,” he heard Castiel mutter.  Balthazar laughed.

“Ah yes, well.  The mountains are no place for a Meadow Nymph.  I had to return to my home.  And besides,” Balthazar smirked, leaning in closer to whisper in Castiel’s ear, as if he weren’t going to yell what he was saying anyway.  “I’ve found myself a mate.”

“A mate?” Castiel’s brow quirked with curiosity.  “Who is it?”

“Lisa,” Balthazar announced proudly.  “She is Naiad, and beautiful, too.  I mistook her for a siren the first time I saw her.  Lucky for me, too, because I would have been eaten if she had been!” he said with a roar of laughter, pulling back from Castiel and biting into his pomegranate.  He wasn’t hanging off of Castiel so much anymore, but he still had his arm around the nymph’s neck, and together they looked around at the rest of the party.  “So what brings you here tonight, my friend?”

“My cousin Gabriel invited me.”

“So?  You are invited every year, and you never come.  What has made this year different?” he questioned, his lips curling into a devilish smirk.  “Have you finally given up on single life and decided to come look for a companion?”

Castiel huffed, rolling his eyes.  “No.  In fact, I only came here tonight at Dean’s insistence,” he answered, turning away from Balthazar to gesture towards Dean.  Or, at least, towards where Dean had been just moments ago.  His brow furrowed in confusion when he saw that the human had disappeared, and he whirled around again, his lips pursed.  “He is gone.”

“Hmm,” Balthazar hummed thoughtfully, taking another bite of from his pomegranate, some of the juice dribbling down his chin and down his chest.  “Your mate has abandoned you?”

“He’s not my mate,” Castiel muttered petulantly.  “He is human. I don’t…,” Castiel trailed off, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked towards the pool where the sirens were bathing.  A figure stood beside the pool, hastily discarding their clothing, shirt pulled up over their face and chest exposed.  One of the sirens reached out to touch his bare chest, and the man jumped, tugging his shirt off the rest of the way and exposing his face.

It was Dean.

“That is him,” he said, squinting in his direction.  “I don’t know why he is disrobing…”

“He is going to jump into the pool!” Balthazar realized before Castiel, and he sprang forward urgently, rushing towards the pool with Castiel close on his heels.  He managed to reach the human just in time, slinging his arms around his waist and pulling him back towards land just as he jumped up to dive in.  Dean struggled against Balthazar’s strong hold, yelling at him.

“Hey!  What the hell are you doing?”

“Saving your life,” Balthazar answered gruffly, spinning Dean around and, in one fluid motion, pinning him to the ground and straddling his lap.  Dean blinked up at him dazedly, cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly.  Balthazar chuckled, looking from Dean and then to Cas.  “Oh, my.  You didn’t tell me how gorgeous he was.”

Dean grunted, shoving at Balthazar and squirming free of his grip.  He let him go, looking up at Dean expectantly as he shook himself off.  Finally, he turned to glare at Balthazar.

“Dude, I was about to get _laid_.  What gives?”

Balthazar chuckled.  “If you were looking to get laid, I could probably offer you a much less deadly alternative,” he stood gracefully, and when he was standing upright he towered over Dean by almost a foot.  He gestured waywardly towards the spring, where the sirens were still dancing erotically.  “They are monsters, sweetheart.  They will eat your face off before you’ve even gotten the chance to touch their breast.”

Dean swallowed, casting a sideways glance back at the sirens and then up at Balthazar.  “Oh,” he muttered.  He chuckled darkly and nodded.

“ _Oh_ , indeed.  Now, of course, if you really were looking to be sexually deviant tonight, I am sure that my mate and I would love to get you alone.  I have not seen a human as beautiful as you since the seventeenth century, I think.”

Dean’s cheeks turned dark red, and he turned to look up at Cas, who shrugged.  Dean swallowed thickly.  “Cas, I was supposed to –“

“Dean, I came here tonight with no intention of sleeping with any of these people.  I have eyes for none of them,” he murmured.  Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed ominously in his throat, and he suddenly felt as if the clearing in the woods was quite too small.  The tension rose as he and Castiel stood there, staring at each other, only to be broken up by the sound of Balthazar clearing his throat.

“Excuse me?  Are you going to take my offer, or are you two really mated _after all_?” There was an awkward silence that fell over the three of them, and then Balthazar sent Castiel a knowing look.  “You know there is no shame in taking a human lover, Cassie.”

“I _know that_ ,” he hissed back, then reached out and pushed Dean towards the Leimoniad.  “Go Dean, enjoy yourself.  Balthazar is safe, and so is his mate.  She is quite beautiful, as well.  You will take pleasure in both of them, I am sure.”

Dean nodded, eyes locked with Balthazar’s, and the man smiled lecherously. He took Dean’s hand in his own, pulling the half-naked man closer and kissing him flush on the mouth.  Dean groaned, arms flailing until they came to rest on Balthazar’s biceps, tugging at the thick vines that wrapped around his chorded muscles there.  He let out a pitiful groan at the sensation, his hips moving on their own accord as his cock swelled in his pants.

“Come with me, human,” he gasped desperately, leading Dean away through the thick smoke.  Creatures of all kinds frolicked about the valley; fairies flitted from one place to another, nymphs of all kinds shared drinks and made love on the mossy forest floor, satyrs with their horns and their hunting sticks made way through the crowds as if on a mission.  Dean was struck by all of the sights before him, all of the creatures, and just when he was beginning to feel dizzy from all of the overwhelming thoughts in his head he was thrust down onto the mossy floor, his head landing on the soft belly of a beautiful woman with dark, curly hair.

“Who is this, my love?” She asked, her fingers immediately carding through his hair.  The sensation of her fingers scraping against his scalp both soothed and aroused him, and he let his eyes fluttered closed, a high keen escaping his throat.

“He is a human, Lisa; a friend of Castiel’s,” Balthazar’s fingers went to Dean’s waist, and he slowly began to pry away his boxers, the last article of clothing that he hadn’t stripped away before jumping into the spring.  He loomed over him, breath ghosting Dean’s belly, and dragged his tongue all the way from his hip to his navel.  Dean moaned softly, and Balthazar chuckled.  “Tell my mate your name, sweet one.”

“Dean,” he rasped, green eyes fluttering open to look up at the woman before him.  She smiled brightly, shifting so that his head was in her lap rather than on her stomach, and leaned forward so that her breasts dangled over him and her hair fell into his face.

“It is the word for _valley_ , your name,” she said thoughtfully, and in a moment she had slipped out from under him and was clambering on top of his body, straddling his chest.  “And fitting, too.  Your soul is bright and vast, like the dell.” She grinned, leaning down to suckle at his neck and taste his skin.  She let out a soft sigh against his cheek, and her breath smelled just as much of wine as Balthazar’s had.  “Beautiful.”

“Lift your hips, Dean,” Balthazar’s voice seemed far away, but Dean knew he was right there; could feel his hands on his waist.  He lifted his hips for the nymph and felt his boxers being torn away, tossed to the side unforgotten somewhere.  The cool air against his skin startled him and he jerked his hips, crying out suddenly when Balthazar’s warm, solid hand was wrapped around his cock.  Lisa cooed at Dean, nipping at his neck and pressing her breasts to his own chest.

“Shush, Dean.  We will make you feel good.”

He whined softly, lifting his hands up in the air, but seemingly unable to place them.  Lisa reached out and took one of them, placing it on her own breast and guiding him to squeeze.  “You can touch,” she whispered, and Dean whined again, one hand tangling into her beautiful hair as he began to fuck his cock into Balthazar’s calloused fist.

It was only as he was stroking her hair back, fingers tangled in her dark locks, that Dean realized that Lisa was not as human as he thought she was.  Beneath her ears, at the apex of her head and her neck, a set of gills glinted in the moon light.  Dean’s throat went dry and he stared in wonder as the muscles there flexed, searching for water to breath with.  Lisa chuckled, obviously noticing him staring, and reached out to thumb at his plush lips.

“I breath with my gills.  You breath with your lips,” she whispered, then leaned down and kissed him.  Dean moaned, hands flying to embrace her, pulling her close and pressing her breasts up against his body more.  He suddenly felt something tickling his inner thighs, something scruffy, and he let out an obscene moan when he felt something wet pressing up against his asshole.  A tongue.  Balthazar was licking him.  _Rimming_ _him_.

“What is he doing to you?” Lisa murmured curiously as she pulled away from the kiss, and Dean blushed scarlet when he realized that Balthazar licking his ass must have affected his kissing skill pretty negatively if she had noticed.  But sue him for being distracted; some hot nymph had his tongue _up Dean’s ass_.  And it had been so long. 

“Ah,” Understanding dawned on Lisa when she turned back to see her mate with his head between Dean’s legs, and then she grinned, spinning to look at Dean again.  Her eyes shone brightly.  “Would you like to do that to me?  Eat me out?”

“Uh…,” Dean swallowed thickly, at a loss for words.  Was this girl seriously asking him if he wanted to eat her out?  Since when would anybody _ever_ say no to that?  He nodded vehemently, his mouth watering as she sat up and began to shuffle forward.  He could already feel how wet her pussy was, dripping against his chest.  All he wanted was to just bury his face in it and _eat_.

He watched with rapt attention as she climbed over his face, her knees bent so that she could keep herself upright as he ate her out.  His tongue flicked upward, tasting her.  She was clean, fresh, with a slight tang of salt to her.  Like the water of a flowing river.  He groaned loudly and tilted his chin up, diving in for more, taking a longer swipe this time and letting his tongue push past the folds of her pussy.  His arms flew up to grip at her legs, pulling her closer so that he could suck her in.

She was delicious.  It was making his cock throb and leak all over his stomach.

When Balthazar pulled away from his ass after a few minutes, Dean couldn’t help the loud, desperate whine he let out in protest.  It attracted the attention of several other nymphs nearby, who turned to see what was going on, but quickly went back to their own activities once they realized that nothing special was happening.

“Don’t worry, Dean.  I promise I will make you feel good,” Balthazar whispered, wrapping a hand around Dean’s weeping cock and jacking him a few times.  Dean squirmed, whimpering, and then Lisa’s hand was on his head and tugging him towards her pussy.  He dove back in to eating her out, making up for his momentary distraction by eating her even more vigorously this time.

The first finger breaching his hole didn’t feel much different than Baltahzar’s tongue.  It went deeper, and was less wet, but other than that it still felt good.  Dean’s legs spread on their own accord and he thrust his hips up, pre-ejaculate leaking from his cock like a broken faucet.  He heard Balthazar chuckle as he began to move his single finger in and out at an abhorrently slow pace, and he let out an annoyed huff.

“I think he wants more, Bal,” Lisa said, fingers tugging at Dean’s short brown hair.  Dean moaned in agreement, swiping his tongue over Lisa’s clit as a reward, and she moaned right back at him.  A second finger slipped into Dean’s ass a moment later, and he groaned, thrusting his hips forward in a daze of pleasure and arousal.  He jerked his hips, whining noisily, and Balthazar placated him by giving his cock another squeeze.

“So sexy,” Lisa gasped.  “Isn’t he absolutely delicious-looking, Bal?” She ground her hips down against Dean’s face, dripping on him, and he licked her harder; faster.  Suddenly she shifted, climbing off of his face, and Dean was left panting as he watched her move around him.  Her eyes were hungry, predatory, and he groaned loudly when suddenly Lisa flipped around and took his cock into her mouth.  She began to bob up and down rapidly, immediately, slurping and sucking at his erection.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Dean cried out, jerking hip hips forward and pushing his cock deeper into Lisa’s mouth.  Her lips sealed around the head of his dick, slurping, and he felt her teeth tugging at his foreskin.  He cried out, his hips jerking again as salty semen flooded into Lisa’s mouth.  He went boneless beneath her, soft little whines still escaping his mouth every now and then as she continued to lick his oversensitive cock, and Balthazar moved his fingers in and out of his ass faster.

“Oh, he’s all oversensitive now,” Balthazar murmured, spitting at Dean’s hole and slipping at third finger in.  Dean gasped, his back arching, arms flying out to grab at anything he could reach.  His hands landed on Lisa’s ass, and he squeezed, smiling when she giggled and playfully nipped at the skin near his balls.  His cock twitched with interest, but did not fill again just yet, and then Balthazar pulled his fingers free from Dean’s ass.

“Pretty little thing.  I haven’t seen a human as beautiful as you since –“ he trailed off on a gasp, Dean’s tight ass squeezing around his cock as he pushed in.  He moaned loudly, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes closed.  “Oh, fuck!  Fuck, it’s been so _long_ since I’ve had a human…”

“We know, love.  You’ve said it several times,” Lisa laughed, sitting up and reaching out to cup Balthazar’s face.  Her mate’s eyelids fluttered shut and she leaned forward, kissing him sweetly and wrapping her arms around his neck.  He gasped into her mouth, kissing her fiercely as he rocked forward, his cock enveloped wholly by the tight heat of Dean’s ass.  The human moaned lewdly and pushed back against Balthazar, impaling himself on his cock.

They moved in a frantic rhythm.  Dean’s cock had swelled up again with arousal, and Lisa was quick to take it back in hand, stroking him to full hardness and toying with him.  He returned the favor, fingering her hard and deep, eliciting wonderful moans from the beautiful woman.  Her curvy body was the picture of the female sex appeal, and he couldn’t resist the prospect of making her cum.  He rubbed at her clit, listening as she hiccupped and laughed, her whole body trembling from the stimulation.

Balthazar came inside of Dean’s ass with a loud moan, his face screwed up with pleasure as he emptied himself into him.  His soft cock slipped from Dean’s hole, messy and wet a few moments later, and then he suddenly joined Lisa in giving Dean’s cock attention.  He licked as she stroked, and then Dean was next, cumming all over Balthazar’s face.  He licked up the cum, humming as he did so, and Dean couldn’t help but find it insanely erotic.  He didn’t think he’d ever felt like such a sexual being in his entire life.

Lisa came last, but it was probably the most intense orgasm out of the three of them.  With Balthazar kissing her on one end and Dean fingering and stimulating her from the other, it only look another minute or so before her whole body was locking up and she was cumming all over Dean’s chest.  He dove forward to suck some of her cum up, groaning at the salty, sweet taste of it.  She came a second time from his tongue, and then she was so spent that she collapsed on top of him.

They were all exhausted, and they quickly fell into a light slumber, all piled up on top of each other.

It was three o’clock in the morning when Castiel decided that he was ready to go home.  It was early yet, by the standards of the Celestial Orgy, but Cas couldn’t stand it any longer.  He’d come here with Dean for a purpose, and now that purpose hadn’t been fulfilled, nor could he find Dean anywhere.  Granted, he didn’t want that purpose to be filled, really.  Not with anybody here, besides…

“Dean is by that boulder over there, if you’re looking for him,” Gabriel’s arm curled around Castiel’s side, and the nymph let his eyes wander to the place where Gabriel was pointing.  He couldn’t help the scowl that formed on his face at the sight of Balthazar and Lisa sleeping with Dean, tangled around him.  He heard Gabriel chuckle beside him and she quickly schooled his features, but it was too late.  His cousin gave his side a tentative squeeze.  “Oh, don’t worry Cousin.  He will be sleeping with you instead soon, I’m sure of it.”

“Gabriel…,” he started, but the Oread raised his hand to silence him, smiling fondly over at his cousin instead.

“Don’t worry about it, Castiel.  I’m glad that you could make it tonight.  Come on, let’s go get drunk.”

Castiel swallowed thickly, nodding.  “That sounds… I would like that,” he whispered, tearing his gaze away from Dean’s sleeping form, wiping his eyes.  “I would like that a lot.”


End file.
